Aisha no Uta
by Vayne359
Summary: After a tragic accident, Elsword is left scared and traumatized. His world is nothing he remembers. The only person he can see, is her.
1. Poison

**Vayne: Hello everyone, and….**_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**_**. Well, not yet but…..I have so many stories in the works and college and jobs going on I wanted to start this special early to make sure it got done. I recently played a game that I'm sure you know once I tell the name, Saya no Uta. I really enjoyed it, and have decided to make a story based off that for a Halloween special! This should be pretty interesting, so let's see how bad I can make this, huh? ;)**

**I won't have the classes here, as I don't know for sure who exactly I'll be putting in this. I will put who I have definitely confirmed.**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword **

**Aisha: Dimension Witch **

**Ara: Asura **

**Raven: Blade Master **

**Rena: Night Watcher **

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Enjoy…**

**LINE HERE**

Aisha No Uta

Chapter One: Poison

He heard voices, loud voices. He was being wheeled down a bright hallway, the sharp lighting stabbing his eyes which barely remained open. What happened to him, where was he? He struggled to remember, and soon wished he hadn't. Elsword, the young man's name, had set out on a family vacation with his family. It was going to be a fun trip, him and his sister bickering in the backseat. But as they drove around the corner, a large trailer had suddenly hit a bump just the right way to tip over at high speeds. Unable to swerve, the family car was crashed and pulled along with the trailer as it was stamped into the floor several times. Elsword had evaded instant death, but his family was not so lucky. When the paramedics arrived, it was impossible to tell the parents' bodies apart, almost as if they had been fused together. When the wreck had come to a stop, the trailer had stopped moving and sat on his sister's head, crushing it between the car roof and pavement. Elsword was the only survivor.

"Get him on life support, now!" A woman ordered, as Elsword was limp from his shock of remembering the accident, he was hooked up in an instant. He felt like dying, and tried to will himself to do so. He felt himself slowly losing his grip on the world, the dark sea enveloping his sight. The last thing he heard was something about an experimental neurological surgery. Something about his only hope.

…..

How long has it been?

…

How long since he had finally had a proper coherent thought of his own?

…..

He knew he was back, he could feel it. The surgery must have been a success. But, something felt off. The texture of his bed sheets felt oddly natural, to the best of his knowledge it was the best term he could use.

"How long has he been asleep?" He heard a voice, it sounded familiar.

_Rena?_

"About a week." An unknown voice replied.

"Will he wake up soon?" Elsword heard his other friend, Raven, speak. If they were both here then Ara must be as well.

"Should he wake up, take it easy on him. If anything happens, call for help immediately." The woman said, and Elsword heard heels as she left the room. It must only be his friends in the room now. It was quiet now.

"I can't believe this happened….." Ara murmured, pain stricken by her friend's shortcoming.

"Ngh….." Elsword finally managed to get some sound from his tight throat, and everyone grew quiet. As he strained to open his eyes, he blinked to see himself staring at something he couldn't even have dreamed of.

"SHRFF^HF. E24SDHD, *f*ERsfgbstj6 rI*$RTHEDHf7dyuyu?" A large, shifting mound of flesh gurgled and spit as it spewed out high pitched squeals and squeaks. He stared in shock at the room, too scared to even do anything of the three moving mounds of monstrous flesh right beside him. The entire room, if it even was that, was composed of grotesque meat. Worms squirmed on the floor. Everything, from the clock, which was what Elsword thought it to be given its circular shape and protrusion from the wall, to the bed he was laying on was made of sticky, slimy, pus covered flesh.

"DJURndrsy33&7 438 hdgd, 3Yesbd* %(*&?" The lone flesh monster to his left spoke, the sound hurting his ears. He tried to keep his calm as its tentacle covered his hand. He needed a weapon, something to use to fight back and run.

"ssUSD%jfk?" The last one seemed confused at his reaction, perhaps it was perplexed as to why he was not quivering in fear. Then, Elsword noticed a square object on the desk next to him. Hoping that his sense of touch would get him to learn what it was, or supposed to be, he reached out for it. Then, something happened.

"Oh, You sAw iT, wE got ThiS for yoU aS a gET wELl PreSENt." The lone monster suddenly spoke, the grating noise of its screeching voice still there but he could hear words now.

"You sAId yOu wErE lOOkIng For this for a whILE." The other said, it sounded male.

"Th….Thanks." Elsword spoke cautiously. He tried to think, he was a medical student in college he should be able to figure out what happened. He got into the accident, his family dead, and he had to endure an experimental surgery to live. It must have been neurological, and the reason why he is seeing the way things are now.

"aRe yOU alRIGht?" The last asked.

"I….I can't see straight." He said. His friends all went to med school as well, they would see this as a typical side effect given what befell him.

"Can you TeLl wHo wE ArE?"

"Argh…Raven?" The monster twitched.

"YeAh."

"So…." He looked at the flesh next to the mound he identified as his friend Raven, "Rena?" The flesh nodded. So, the last mound had to be, "And Ara."

"I'M gLad yOU sTiLl rEcogNIze us." The blob of meat proclaimed to be Ara spoke. The voices, they were shredding Elsword's ears and he resisted the urge to attack. He knew he had to keep calm, the moment he let it surface as to what he truly saw he would no doubt be locked in a mental ward. Recognize, the term meant nothing to him now. Elsword couldn't identify a dog if it came up to him and told him straight up it was a dog. He had to rely on impulse and instinct to identify his new world. A slight sound was heard as the door opened.

"ParDoN mE bUt VIsiToR hOUrs arE over." A shrill voice arrived, most likely a nurse. Elsword's friends, or what he remembered them to be, all got up, if they had even been sitting in the first place.

"SeE You SOOn." Ara said, or at least he thought it was Ara. The three had shifted around and now he forgot which one was which but it was not Raven as it clearly sounded somewhat female. Elsword didn't want to hear anything else, and just waved.

…..

The torture.

…

The smell, the sounds, the taste.

…..

He couldn't take it anymore. For almost two weeks now he had tried in vain to wake up to a normal world. During his stay he met his doctor, Eve. He sought help, admitting to her that he had been hallucinating. He kept his details very simple, not to the point that the entire world had turned into meat but only particular things at particular times. He had some degree of safety being a medical student, and Eve knew he could tell the difference and clearly knew how to handle it since he told her he first saw the entire room, upon awakening, as flesh.

"_I think it should be a temporary side effect of the surgery. Hopefully it will decrease in time."_ She had said. Despite his lies, what Eve had said proved opposite. Everything was getting worse. The sheets on his bed became so slimy, worm ridden, even eyes began to appear on them. He slept without a sheet, throwing it against the wall should he wake up to see a nurse had put one on him. He couldn't tell time, the clock came across a massive wart on the wall, one afternoon after managing to eat his food the clock exploded, sending disgusting white pus over the room. His food soon made its way from his bowels to the floor after that, but he couldn't tell the difference between his 'food' and the room anyway. It was late at night, and Elsword couldn't sleep. A bird was outside the window, the horrifying mash of flesh screaming from the safety of its tree. He closed his eyes.

"Please…..let me die…." He mumbled to himself. He heard the door open and close, very fast but very silently. Someone had come inside. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he didn't want the nurse to throw a blanket on him either. He opened his eyes, and a light blessed his tormented eyes.

"Hello." A girl, and not of flesh and pus and randomly placed eyes, but a young girl of normal sight. Her white skin seemed fair, and she bore vibrant purple hair tied into two tails. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen since he woke up.

"Who…are you?" He asked, and the young girl seemed confused.

"You're not scared of me?" She asked.

"No, you're the most stunning thing I've seen for so long." Elsword said.

"That's odd, all the other crazy people scream and call for the nurses when they see me." She giggled, the melodious, clear chiming sound like a gentle caress of his ears.

"Do you live here?" He found himself asking.

"Yeah, for a few years now." She said, "I know all the good hiding places, and I can always get food if I get hungry when people aren't looking."

"What's your name?" The girl blinked, her plain, simple white dress contrasting the flesh of his walls.

"Aisha."

"Aisha….can I ask for a favor?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Aisha was quite perplexed from Elsword's peculiar reactions.

"Can I….hold your hand?" Elsword had to feel her, to know she was real. Aisha blinked, and smiled.

"Okay." She gracefully extended her hand, and Elsword was hesitant to hold it. Did he want to risk realizing that this is all just a dream? That this beautiful girl wasn't even here? After a pause, Elsword reluctantly but eagerly moved his hand towards hers. He blinked in shock as he felt her soft, warm skin. She grinned, as if his denial was amusing, "You're interesting."

"Am I?"

"You're the first person besides dad to treat me with anything but kindness, or at least so far."

"You father?"

"Mhm." Aisha nodded, sitting down on the bed, "Papa took care for me for a long time, but then he vanished. I came here to this hospital to wait for him; I knew he worked here. But I never found him."

"I can help you look for him." Aisha blinked.

"Really?" Aisha was dumbstruck, this man barely knew her and he offered to help her.

"You're the only normal person I've seen in weeks. Everything else is…"

"Is what?"

"I can't see anything correctly. To me, everything but you is made of nothing but rotting meat and eyes." Aisha surprisingly wasn't intimidated by this.

"That's weird." Was all she said.


	2. Changes

Chapter Two: Changes

Elsword felt his mind at ease. After weeks, and weeks of nonstop pulsating flesh, high pitched, ear splitting screaming, and being forced to eat the food with the same feel, smell, taste, and appearance as the very structure of the world he saw he finally felt at peace. There was only one reason, and one alone. It was not his friends, who paid him frequent visits every day. God, how he hated Ara's grating voice. No, it was not them but the only normal human being in his eyes.

"Hey, you're spacing out again." Aisha whined. Yet again, it was late at night. Every night Aisha came to visit Elsword, sneaking into his room when the nurses had passed by. They would just talk, about anything or nothing at all. It was clear she was quite the prankster, as even after meeting Elsword she'd still pay 'visits' to the other mental patients just to make them scream.

"Sorry." Elsword apologized.

"Anyway, you said you had something to tell me?" Aisha prodded for information.

"Yes. I was told that soon I'd be released from the hospital."

"Aww, you leaving?" Aisha was saddened, Elsword was her only friend.

"So, I wanted to ask if you'd…..like to come and live with me." Aisha blinked. Elsword waited for his answer patiently, but she said nothing, "Aisha?"

"I….need to think about it." She said, and suddenly got up and left the room.

…..

It was time for Elsword to go home. He cast a solemn look at the pus ridden mound of flesh meant to be the hospital. Aisha never came back to visit him, maybe he was too hopeful. He was in dismay, he had no reason to live now. He might as well go home and see what he could recognize, already knowing that number would be small. He walked along the city street, trying to keep a wide birth of the monsters he knew were the citizens. With painful bravado he managed to make it to the train, and prayed it was the right one home. He couldn't read the signs, and whenever a monster spoke he could hear nothing. He had to pay close attention to the way they sounded to make a decent guess.

He stood on the moving train as it sped along its path. They passed a public park, and Elsword felt sick as even the trees, and birds, and even the water did not look the same. The trees came across a sick Christmas tree made of flesh and guts. The flesh monsters fed the pus filled birds bits of meat that looked like brain, and the water in the pool was a hideous white and yellow blend. The very color made him feel like he had an infection. He couldn't bear to look out the window anymore, and turned and placed his back against the glass. And yet inside the train was even worse. From what he could tell from the agonizing shrieks there was a little baby on the train who was not enjoying it. To make matters worse its mother didn't even try to calm it, just ignoring it entirely. Elsword couldn't take it anymore, rushing out of the train as it came to a stop in the station. Thankfully, as Elsword left the station he saw a somewhat familiar landmark. In the distance he saw his college, or at least something resembling its shape, so he knew where he was now. Home wasn't far off. With a slight smile on his face he suppressed the unending pain in his mind. He was going home, and his family wasn't and never would.

At long last, after embarking on a hopeful vacation that led to madness, Elsword stood in front of his home. He knew the street like the back of his hand even if he did no longer remember the buildings. This house was his indeed. Hesitating he finally gathered the strength to walk past the front gate, locking it behind him, and to the front door. He unlocked it and walked inside. As expected it looked as if he had just walked inside a monster's throat as the hall was twisted and conformed of flesh. He didn't want to take a look around at the moment, it was hard enough to just see the house like this. He carefully walked up the stairs, and down the hall to his room. He noticed the door was ajar.

"Strange…..I swear I closed my bedroom do-." Elsword was cut off as he opened the door, and saw a shape crouching on the floor. Her white silk dress was sprawled out on the floor as the flesh convulsed around her.

"You said…I could stay…Right?" Aisha murmured, her knees tucked in. Elsword blinked, a wave of love and peace flew over him. He walked over to her, and kneeled down and placed his hand on her shoulder. Aisha looked up at him.

"Yes…..Please, stay with me."

…..

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. Elsword and Aisha stayed together, relishing the other's company. With Aisha there, the two began to figure out ways for Elsword to cope with his illness. With continued exposure, Elsword could walk through the streets and go about his life as normally as he could. His friends did their best to work with him, knowing he was unstable and in a way Elsword was happy for that. But he still wished they would stop and leave him alone. There was only one person he needed in his life. He sighed as he finally made it home, today he had to walk out on his friends at lunch; the screaming was too much for him today.

"Aisha, I'm home." Elsword called as he closed the front door behind him, letting Aisha know it was safe to come out. The front hallway was still that disgusting look it always wore like the rest of the world. But that mattered little as that loved little shape came into view.

"Welcome home Elsword. I'm almost done with dinner."

"Ah, thank you Aisha." Elsword said graciously and walked with her into the living room. Over the years Aisha and Elsword brainstormed constantly to find ways to cope with his sight. One thing they found that worked was to paint the walls and furniture and everything else in comforting colors. Aisha felt like it would be better to let the curtains be but at that voicing Elsword tore off the curtains and closed the storm shutters, blocking off all view of the inside and outside world.

"I hope it's better today, I was up all day watching cooking shows on TV." Aisha said shyly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Elsword said. Regardless he would eat it because he needed to in order to survive. Aisha skipped back into the kitchen as Elsword sat down on the couch. Aisha always did so much for him, and he hardly did much in return. After a short wait Aisha walked back into the living room with a plate in her hands. The 'food' on the plate looked the same as the rest of the world. The smell was repulsive, but Elsword knew in reality it was probably very good.

"It's still no good is it….." Aisha pouted, slouching her stance as she sat next to Elsword.

"It's not your fault Aisha. It's mine."

"But-!"

"It's not important." Elsword said, picking up the fork and knife and bringing himself to force down the meal. Aisha sat by him the entire time and that's what made it all bearable. He soon finished, and felt slightly sick, and he chose to ask something, "Hey Aisha?"

"Hmmm?"

"How come we've never eaten together?" Elsword asked. They've been together for a few years and not once have they both eaten at the same time.

"Oh, uh….." Aisha didn't know how to respond, "I'm just not hungry that much and when I am you're not here."

"I see." Elsword sighed, "Well, how about we get to bed?"

"Okay~." Aisha said with that bright smile of hers.

…..

_Aisha…..why are you so kind to me?_

"E-Elsword….." Aisha moaned sweetly as she moved her petite hips up and down. Her tight vagina clenched and shivered around Elsword's shaft. For one who looked so young Aisha surprised him each time with her sexual prowess.

"Aisha, that feels good….." Elsword breathed, his eyes focused on those small but cute breasts of hers. Aisha's mouth hung open as she continued to ride him with vigor; it reminded Elsword how her endurance could put a grown man to shame. However, despite how pleasurable it was there was one thing that always bugged Elsword.

"P-Please, cum inside me again….." Aisha moaned as she laid her hands on his chest and pumped his dick relentlessly with her wet pussy.

"A-Aish-Ah….." Elsword was cut short as Aisha plunged his cock deep inside her and grinded their hips together.

"Come on, cum for me….." Aisha pleaded, her soft and pleasure-ridden voice making it feel like he'd climax any second. Every time they made love Aisha insisted, nay forced Elsword to cum inside of her. Elsword couldn't fathom why but it didn't matter right now as he was just about spent.

"A-Aisha!" Elsword moaned and was followed by Aisha as she forced him deep inside her as he climaxed. His warm cum made her belly feel warm and fuzzy as she sighed in content. As his flow ended Aisha leaned down and rested on Elsword's chest. They were quiet for a few minutes before Elsword spoke up, "Hey, Aisha?"

"Yeah?" Aisha glanced up at him like a cute puppy.

"Why do you always want me to cum inside you? Aren't you worried you'll get pregnant?" Aisha seemed offended.

"You don't want me to have your children?"

"I-It's not that…." Elsword brought himself to admit, "It's just that you're so young. Pregnancy is such a burden already."

"If it's your babies….." Aisha placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart, "I don't mind….." Elsword couldn't muster a response to that. He placed his hand on her head and patted it.

"Aisha, thank you."


	3. Salvation

Chapter Three: Salvation

"Rena, you don't need to do this." Raven said to his lover.

"I can't stand it anymore, did you not see how Elsword just treated Ara?" Rena snapped back.

"Yeah but…..come on, you know he has extreme mental troubles after the accident." Raven reminded.

"That's no excuse." Rena said. Ara had met Elsword outside of the school, and Elsword treated her like dirt and rejected her love for him harshly. She ran off crying, "I'm going to go talk to Elsword. Go find Ara and help her calm down."

"Wouldn't it be better the other way around?"

"I'd just end up making her cry more." Rena said with a faint smile. Raven smiled as well.

"True, you aren't very sensitive."

"Pardon me?" Rena twitched.

"I'm kidding babe. Just, go easy on him okay?"

"Hmph. No promises." Rena said and walked off to the train station. She turned left upon reaching it and headed down the street for Elsword's home. She was furious at him and she would make it clear as well. She walked quickly, nearly a jog, as she hurried to his home. Within the hour she was in front of his home and gagged at the repulsive smell coming from it, "Oh god….what the hell is that smell?"

It was as if a dead animal had been left fermenting in the house for the past few years. She wouldn't let something like a bad smell deter her as she placed her hand on the front gate. Surprisingly it was unlocked and slid open with ease. She walked into the yard, which was in complete disarray, and to the front door. She began to pound on the door.

"Elsword! Open the door!" She called for him. There was no answer. Knocking on the door again she also rang the bell, "Elsword!" Still no answer. Out of curiosity she turned the door knob. It was unlocked. Rena took a deep breath, "Elsword I'm coming in!"

Rena pushed the door open and felt like she was going to puke as the smell inside the house floated out the door to her. It was like rotting corpses or month old cadavers. Swallowing her growing bile she walked into the dark, unlit hall.

"Elsword?" Rena called, severely more concerned now for her intruding. She walked to the end of the hall, using her phone for a small bit of light, and into the kitchen. The sink was empty and rancid, like it had been filled with acid to dissolve the metal. She walked through to the pitch black living room, "Can't see…..where's the light?" Rena felt the side of the wall as she looked for the switch, "Ah, there it is." Rena flipped the switch.

The young medical student gasped in shock.

The entire living room had been painted over in an absurd array of colors from purple to red and yellow. It wasn't just the wall, but everything. The furniture was stained and smelled of old paint. Even the TV had been coated over and made useless. The curtains had been torn off and removed, the storm shutters were tightly closed to separate the house and outside world. And to make matters worse the smell from before was even more pungent in here. She heard something wet and squishy moving around, and something landed on her head. She froze and slowly looked up.

The next thing she knew something large had jumped on her. Before she could scream her mouth was filled with something flesh-like.

Before she could realize what was attacking her she felt her stomach being torn open.

Rena blacked out from pain and blood loss as whatever attacked her began to feast on her organs as she still breathed.

…..

"Argh, can't believe I caught the wrong train home." Elsword grumbled. He had gotten on the wrong train and had to walk back home from a longer distance. He was elated; he had finally stood up and gotten one of those monsters off his back. Ara always expressed an interest in him and Rena and Raven always tried to force them together. It was extremely irritating. Elsword made it back to his house and noticed the door was open. Did Aisha leave the house and forget to close the door? Elsword walked into the house, gently closing the door behind him, and into the living room. He saw Aisha on the floor, "Aisha?"

"Eek!" Aisha jumped and turned to look at him. She was sitting on the floor eating some kind of greenish goop. It smelled like fresh fruit.

"Aisha, what's this?" Elsword asked as he picked up a firm but soft piece of fruit smelling goop. Aisha stared at him as he took a bite, "Wow, that's really good. Did you make this Aisha?"

"N-No, I got it from the park today."

"Is that why you've never eaten with me?"

"Y-Yeah…." Aisha said.

"This tastes really good." Elsword said again as he took another bite. Aisha began to brighten up.

"I ate all the good parts already though….." Aisha whined.

"That's alright, we can eat together now though. It's like I'm eating normal food again…." Elsword said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm full." Aisha said as she stood up.

"Well, let's pack the rest up and put it in the fridge for later."

"Okay~!" Aisha said cheerily and helped him put all of the remainders in a box and put it away.

"You're so dirty Aisha." Elsword noticed her dress was stained.

"I'm a messy eater….." Aisha said, like a guilty child.

"Well how about we take a bath and put your dress in the wash?" Elsword said.

"Sure." Aisha said with a bright smile. Elsword knew she probably wanted to have sex again since she'd be naked in the house until her dress was cleaned. They went upstairs and got in the bath after letting the water run. Aisha nuzzled Elsword's cheek as he tried to wash but kept getting distracted by her. She remembered something, "Hey Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you wish you could see normally again?"

"Well of course I do. But with you here, I don't need to." Elsword said as he caressed Aisha's cheek.

"I see. That makes me happy." Aisha said, and nuzzled his cheek again.

…

Weeks passed and Elsword told Aisha one day that one of his friends had vanished. Aisha concluded the one she had killed was that very person and kept quiet about it. She felt tempted to tell him when he made it clear how he wasn't really affected much by it seeming as he could only see his friends as monsters. However Aisha had been busy. She had gone to the hospital and stolen Elsword's medical records and was studying them intensely. Her father was a doctor and she knew a lot about the subject. She saw the records for the surgery and smirked.

"They did that? That was silly…." Aisha continued to read, the gears turning in her mind as she began to think of a cure for Elsword's condition. She had a theory but she needed a test subject. Perhaps the next door neighbor? Elsword said he made him angry recently so Aisha wouldn't have any remorse testing it on him. Aisha knew he lived alone so no one would miss him, "Time to go to work." Aisha said with a faint grin. If this worked than she could make the world a better place for Elsword.

….

Elsword was feeling rather down. He still couldn't find any information on Aisha's father no matter how hard he tried. He walked solemnly along the street as he neared his home. Aisha would cheer him up, she always found the right things to say. But he found something strange. The doors were open wide as if in a hurry and he heard something inside.

"Aisha?!" Elsword grew nervous and ran into the house. As he bolted into the living room he saw a chilling sight. A monster had Aisha pinned to the floor and was violating her.

"E-Elsword….help me….." Aisha cried, her small form too weak to fight against the creature. In a fit of rage Elsword grabbed a large knife that had been left on the table and impaled it into the beast's back. It howled in agony as he continued to cut and slash and tear it to pieces. Soon the beast stopped moving and screaming and laid limp on the floor. Elsword dropped the knife and held Aisha tightly.

"Aisha!"

"E-Elsword I was so scared…." Aisha cried, "He kept saying he wanted to hurt me because I was perfect…."

"I'm so sorry Aisha…."

"No….it was my fault." Aisha said, pulling away from him slightly, "I messed with his brain."

"What?"

"I made him see things the way you do." Elsword blinked. What was she talking about? "I…..I'm not really human Elsword."

"Wha-?"

"I suddenly came to in this world and my 'father' found me. He taught me about this world. I have the ability to control and change a being's biology. And….I can make you normal again."

"What, how?"

"All I need to do it is to do the reverse to you as what I did to him." Aisha said, "But….then you'd-."

"See your true form? And you don't want that?" Aisha slowly nodded.

"Yeah…."

"But Aisha, haven't you thought about this?"

"Huh?"

"If you can control biology, can't in theory you also change your own?" Aisha blinked. She never considered that, "You can still hide your true form and I can see you as I do now."

"Y-You're right." Aisha smiled, "I…..I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." Elsword said, "We all make mistakes."

"Yeah. Should we do it now?"

"Well, first we should take care of the meat." Elsword said, "Would be a waste to spare it."

"But…..he's a person. So was the woman you first ate." Aisha said.

"I don't really mind." Elsword said, surprising her, "I want us to stay together, even during meals."

"If you insist. I'll be careful so we don't get caught." Aisha said. They bagged the remains of the one they killed and put them in the back of the fridge. They went upstairs then and Aisha told Elsword he had to go to sleep for her to begin. Aisha assured him she would still be here when he woke up. Elsword trusted her, and closed his eyes.

….

After that Aisha and Elsword lived a life together. Elsword continued his education in the study of medicine with Aisha's help. He apologized to Ara for his cruel behavior and Raven was still heartbroken over Rena's loss. Aisha had taken some of Rena's remains and hid them in a park far away from the house. The police concluded the cause of death was kidnapping and then murder. Things worked out however as Ara and Raven eventually started going out. Aisha also became friends with them. After the first visit they complained about something smelling and every day after that Aisha bathed and washed constantly and Elsword gathered several good perfumes for her to avoid any detection. Any accusations of smells in the house was pinned on the remaining lingering smell of the paint that had been used, which was also redone to look normal again. Aisha always felt so stupid for not thinking about using her own ability to control biology on herself. It didn't matter anymore because they were both together. However one thing did change drastically for them. One rule they both stayed true to.

Never invite someone over for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Vayne: Yeah only three chapters but hey it's better than nothing right? For those who played Saya No Uta you probably are wondering why I wrote like this. Plain and simple it's my personal idea for a possible ending that could have happened. Anyway, that's that and I hope you all have a nice Halloween!<strong>


End file.
